


The Punishment

by thegreymoon



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Bondage, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreymoon/pseuds/thegreymoon
Summary: Arthur has special ways of punishing Merlin's impudence.





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kinkalot's](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/) [Challenge 2: Restrained](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/3144.html)

It was widely known that a sorcerer’s power was an exact reflection of their own self and Merlin despaired at what this said about him. When it came to Arthur, his magic had no common sense, no self-preservation; it simply rushed to him in a flood of giddy joy whenever he reached out, always eager to please. Just like Merlin, it was incapable of denying him anything, but at least he had the capacity to be aware and bemoan his cruel fate, whereas the magic cared not one whit, pulsing in pleasure and glowing as it wrapped around its King.

Arthur sat back, regal even when naked, his legs spread. He stroked himself slowly, indolently, every inch of his royal manhood proudly out for display; cloaked in crimson and seated in gold as if it wore a crown in its own right. Merlin’s mouth watered, he wanted to swallow that cock down until he choked, but he was not allowed to touch.

He couldn’t tell how long they had been in this place between the worlds – maybe days, maybe weeks. Time flowed differently here and transcended physical space, but they were still bound to it for physical pleasure. Arthur was insatiable, he couldn’t get enough, and Merlin suspected that once they emerged, they would discover that an entire season had passed on Earth. 

“Too much,” he tried. “This is cruel… Arthur… I can’t… Arthur, I must…”

But Arthur was implacable.

“You don’t have a choice, Merlin,” he said, watching him with hot, half-lidded eyes. “Your impudence deserves a special punishment!”

Merlin whimpered and Arthur basked in his obvious thirst, licking his lips in anticipation as his shaking hands fisted and his hips gained a mind of their own, desperately rutting in the air, finding no friction, no relief.

It was Merlin’s own magic that held him up. White tendrils of light wrapped around his thighs like ropes, spreading him open. They looped around his waist, lifting him off the bed. His limbs cramped from the strain, there was no part of him that didn’t hurt, but with his asshole stretched and throbbing, the pain translated into pleasure, the luminescent lubrication dripping where the enchanted, transparent dildo moved in and out of its own accord. The very air around him vibrated and Merlin wailed in despair as his orgasm built. His pelvic muscles started the involuntary contractions, but a thin magical thread tightened around the base of his cock, not allowing him to come. The dry orgasm rocked him, he thrashed against his restraints, pulling at the glowing bonds holding down his wrists, needing to touch, needing to ejaculate, but the pleasure climbed and crested, then crashed and subsided, leaving him gasping, shaking and unsatisfied.

“There we go,” Arthur breathed, all heavy and aroused. “I love it when you scream.”

His cock was leaking precum over his hand. Merlin wanted to lick it, lap it up. He strained towards him, and even managed a sullen, reproachful glare.

“You… You’re a… prat!”

Arthur laughed.

“Losing our creativity, are we? Good. Coherence will be next.”

Desperate and furious, Merlin drew on everything inside him, commanding his magic to let go, but it ignored him completely and purred in the whirl of Arthur’s satisfaction as he took pleasure from the power and control. There was no relief, no escape, because Merlin’s own treacherous self was working against him. He screamed in frustration, suffocating in his need.

It was then that Arthur finally moved – crawled towards him, buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed him in. Merlin keened, surprised he still had tears left to cry when his King licked his face clean. The bonds adjusted, forcing his hands behind his back.

“Come here,” Arthur whispered and mouthed at an earlobe, biting and sucking it in. Merlin found himself seated astride his lap, their cocks touching, their fluids mixing, but the magical thread was still tied tight around his own base. Sobbing, he threw his head back and exposed his neck.

Arthur loved it. “Look at you, so good for me! So open, with nothing left to hide!”

Possessing Merlin filled a deep need within him, more primal than hunger, stronger than sex. Merlin could barely remember the time when he had feared what Arthur would think if he saw him for what he was. Arthur revelled in him – in stretching him out, spreading him open, leaving him bare, taking everything he had to give and then filling him up again, almost beyond capacity. There was no part of him he did not find unconditionally beautiful and Merlin was sure that one day, he would take it too far and he would dissolve under him in a shower of stars.

“Do you remember the safeword, love?” Arthur asked, earnest and gentle, looking deep into his glazed eyes. Merlin was treading the brink of madness, it took him forever to connect the words to their meaning. Yes, he remembered the safeword, or at the very least, he remembered the concept of one. He would never use it, because just like his magic, he was intrinsically unable to tell Arthur no. The long solitude he’d endured without him still yawned like a chasm in his soul, even after centuries of having him back. Arthur could consume him whole and he would happily let him, so he drew close, catching him in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, drinking from him as if he was dying of thirst.

They broke apart only to breathe and Arthur laughed, his joy like liquid sunshine. The bespelled toy pulled out and Merlin gasped, suddenly empty. His gaping hole clenched and unclenched, trying to close on thin air, but then Arthur pushed inside and Merlin’s eyes flew open, desperate for it, yet still not ready. Arthur was massive and hot, pulsing with deep, ancient power— searing him, marking him, filling him up until he couldn’t breathe. 

“How much more?” he whined.

Arthur hummed, nuzzling his face.

“Only until you beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only successful porn for this porn fest, which is admittedly a terrible track record, but I'm ridiculously proud of managing at least one with no plot, no angst, and just pure, self-indulgent filth all the way through! (^o^)


End file.
